


Robin Flies the Nest

by HermioneEowynP



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneEowynP/pseuds/HermioneEowynP
Summary: Fix-it fan fiction starting from Chapter 23 of the Career of Evil book and Part 1 of the Career of Evil BBC show.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Ilsa Herbert, Robin Ellacott & Nick Herbert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Lethal White, I think Robin’s life would have been very different if a certain event had taken place in Career of Evil instead. Robin deserves better, so this is my happier version.
> 
> Like my Harry Potter stories, this will be a blend of the book and show canons. I am mainly using the show canon since it’s easier for me to make the changes I want.
> 
> I don’t know how many chapters this will be eventually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike does something which in canon only happens in Lethal White, that will change the course of the story as we know it.

Two days after Strike had found Robin getting drunk over her broken engagement and after a trip up north to investigate serial killer suspects, Strike and Robin were on their way back to London.

“Where are you going to stay after you return?” Strike asked.

“At the flat. At least for the weekend. Matthew’s away, so…”

_And when he returns, the cheating bastard will be trying to talk her into putting her ring back on._

Based on how Robin was planning to look up Travelodges, YMCAs and youth hostels at the pub two nights ago, she didn’t have any friends she could stay with to get away from him. He could not pay for another night at Hazlitt’s, but he did know someone with a proper spare room-

“If you need more time away from Matthew, Nick and Ilsa will be delighted to have you stay in their spare room for a couple of weeks until you feel ready to leave.”

* * *

Robin had been looking up rooms to rent in London after checking in the previous night. However, with her salary, it was likely she would be only able to rent a small room. But as tempting as it was to stay with friendly people who Matthew didn’t know, she had only met Nick and Ilsa a few times after all.

“I can’t sponge off your friends. Besides, Mum called to say she wants to visit me in London. Nick and Ilsa don’t know her at all. It won’t be nice for me to move in and have visitors they don’t know immediately.”

* * *

Strike reckoned that if Robin’s mother was going to visit, Robin would be safer in her flat even with Matthew around.

It would have been even better if he could get her to go back to Yorkshire for a while, even plan their trip so that Robin could go home, away from London and the serial killer, but he knew she would never agree. Besides, she would be under pressure to explain to Matthew’s family and hometown friends about her broken engagement. He remembered how he had put off telling his friends he had left Charlotte until he met Spanner, Nick’s brother, about Lula Landry’s laptop.

But after Robin’s mother returned home and Robin was alone with Matthew again…

“After your mother returns home then. Nick and Ilsa like you, you won’t be imposing on them. There’s a serial killer after you now, and you will be safer with them if you don’t want to be in the flat. Even if you are intending to find another place to stay, it will take a while, and with your salary it will likely be with strangers who may or may not have bad intentions. Take it as a chance to socialise with them.”

Nick prescribed her the hangover cure he had invented and would look out for her. Ilsa would discourage Robin from going back to a jerk who did not deserve her, just like how she kept telling him not to relapse back into a relationship with Charlotte. Ilsa had broken an engagement too, to get back together with Nick, and would be in a better position to help her deal with this situation.

* * *

Robin gave in and gratefully accepted Strike’s invitation, relieved to have bought more time to find a place to rent. Strike was right in that it was a good chance to socialise with Nick and Ilsa who she wanted to know better.


	2. The Weekend After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Strike lay the ground for Robin’s move to Nick and Ilsa’s.

Back in London, Strike had a word with Nick and Ilsa about Robin staying in their spare room. He simply said Robin had called off her engagement and needed some time away from Matthew after her mother’s visit.

“Of course she can come!” Ilsa said. “I wish it was under happier circumstances, but it’s nice to have her stay.”

"In the meantime, let’s keep Spanner away.” Nick was aware of his brother’s feelings for Robin.

* * *

Robin spent her solo weekend in the flat alternating between pursuing two lines of enquiry and packing up her things. She was glad to have time alone to do both tasks.

When her mother called, she said she was in the middle of a job (not entirely a lie) and preferred her to come down the following week.


	3. Moving Out of Hastings Road

After Linda arrived to stay, with the knowledge that she had another place to go, Robin finally plucked up the courage to initiate the dreaded conversation with Matthew on how to tell everyone they knew about the broken engagement.

Everyone apart from Strike and Linda, that is. Linda said she had already told Robin’s father and brothers. Robin would call her aunts, uncles, cousins and personal friends in Masham once she was settled at Nick and Ilsa’s. Since their mutual London friends were all really Matthew’s friends (and it was Matthew’s fault), Matthew would break the news to them. However, Robin was not going to tell anyone else beyond Strike and her immediate family the reason, out of courtesy.

Linda helped Robin pack up the rest of her things to move out. Robin left behind all the presents Matthew had gotten her, and the photos they had taken together. She wrote notes for the wedding presents Linda was going to bring home to return.

* * *

On the Thursday Linda was going home, both Linda and Robin loaded their bags into the waiting taxi. Robin was leaving the Land Rover for now until she found a place to rent and apply for a parking permit there.

Despite everything, Matthew was still hoping Robin would change her mind.

“I know everyone you know in London! I will find out who you are staying with!”

“I _do_ have other friends you don’t know,” Robin said, taking courage from Strike saying that Nick and Ilsa like her. And she would ask Ilsa about legal help if Matthew crosses the line.

“You mean Strike? He only wants to sleep with you!”

Linda glared at Matthew as she left the flat with her daughter.

* * *

“I didn’t know that for a long time, apart from your boss, you only knew Matthew’s friends in London. I am glad that you have other friends to move in with,” Linda said as they were leaving Hastings Road.

Robin had not planned on having Linda accompany her to drop off her things at Nick and Ilsa’s place, but it was on the way to the office and the train station.

Nick was home when they arrived – it was his day off.

“Hello, Robin. Nice to meet you, Mrs Ellacott,” Nick helped the Ellacotts bring Robin’s bags into the spare room.

“I will unpack when I come back. Thanks so much, Nick.”

* * *

“Nick seems nice,” Linda commented.

“He _is_ nice. We stopped by before going up north and he made me a drink he invented to make me feel better. He’s a doctor. I like his wife Ilsa too. Maybe there will be a chance for you to meet her in the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting just 5 chapters till I know what happens in Troubled Blood.


End file.
